


Inhuman but still so human

by ChazMoon123



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I wanted to write something short and sweet, I'm mentally exhausted, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, They are both clueless idiots, guess who has been playing a lot of Witcher 3 lately, love that for them, no beta we die like men, send help, soft, this guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazMoon123/pseuds/ChazMoon123
Summary: Geralt is a lot more human than people give him credit for. Fortunately there are people in his life who never forget that, those who love him despite how adamant he is about not loving himself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

_'Witchers are devoid of human emotion.'_

_"Couldn't disagree more,"_ Jaskier thought to himself as he sat and watched Geralt play hide and seek with the local kids, marching across the roads of the small village where they stopped to take on a witcher contract. The bard saw where each kid ran off, but Geralt wasn't too far behind either with his heightened senses. He plucked at the strings of his lute absently, wondering how people couldn't see the tenderness in the monster hunter during moments like this. He smiled, chest warm, hearing how softly Geralt spoke to the kids. They didn't fear him at all, despite his rugged look.

Jaskier had complained and advised for the witcher to at least shave, which he had shrugged off with an annoyed grunt of course. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ the beard on Geralt, but it made him look a bit more wild, which counted for something when it came to witchers and the commonfolk's attitude. They were as easy to scare off as does. 

Which Jaskier understood to a degree, he didn't think his dear friend was a soft bunny rabbit uncapable of doing harm to anything or anyone. But he wasn't the monster people made him out to be. There was affection to be shared in his caged off witcher heart too, Jaskier had seen that countless times before. As much as Geralt said he was annoyed by him, he knew he held some affection towards the bard. The White Wolf was nothing but straightforward, so if he had been completely put off by Jaskier they wouldn't be traveling together, he wouldn't put up with Jaskier's complaints and bitching about anything and everything, they wouldn't share a bed huddled together at more packed inns or on cold nights, he wouldn't go out of his way to protect him, to share more personal stories than he would with anyone else. 

And Jaskier deeply cherished the friendship they had. He knew Geralt found it difficult to share his inner turmoil with other people. His upbringing made sure of that. But Jaskier didn't mind letting Geralt get comfortable with the idea, help him explore more of himself that wasn't a monster killing machine designed to destroy. 

Geralt helped so many people, even turned down their coin when he saw how poor his contracters were. Jaskier thought to scold him for it when he saw that the first time, but the warm gratitude coming from the townsfolk shut him up at once. Geralt just grunted in acknowledgement, didn't notice Jaskier furiously scribbling down lines inspired by the encounter as they made to leave.

With Jaskier performing at populated areas, they made enough to not starve. Geralt made it clear that he wouldn't ask for more. To someone as spoiled and fond of material things as Jaskier, it made no sense. But then again, they grew up differently, Geralt was much older and hardened by life on the road, by killing things humans wouldn't dare. The bard did try to bring some comfort into their lives though, completely covered by his performances so his friend would have no opportunity to complain about spending money on anything other than supplies for their travels. He saw that Geralt actually enjoyed not sleeping on the hard forest grounds outside of villages, enjoyed a warm cooked meal, seemed less stiff on Roach as he rode beside Jaskier. And of course Roach appreciated a warm stall and fresh hay without being woken up by wolves or beasts ambushing their camp.

It was a nice arrangement as far as Jaskier was concerned. Geralt inspired him, he was his muse. The witcher didn't like Jaskier calling him that, but it was true. He protested and said he was no hero, but the bard respected his good deeds nevertheless, wrote songs about his gruesome fights in a not always so accurate way. It helped to make Geralt look less alien, but he refused to cozy up with locals anyway. He left that to Jaskier, who was all too happy to work his charm on the common folk, and the richfolk alike.

Jaskier didn't have magical abilities strictly speaking, but he had a way with words, he was capable of charming most people, if not with his clever tongue, then with his music and songs. It was all the power he needed really. Though, he couldn't deny that witcher senses and inhuman strength would come in handy.

"Jaskier," he looked up sharply, shaken from his thoughts as Geralt approached with the kids at his heels. "We're leaving."

"Oh?" the bard grinned. The big bad wold found all the children it seemed. Geralt just gave him a blank look. 

"The man we're looking for lives further down south from here in an old hut. The children appearantly saw him in that area before."

"Do you really think he's our guy?" Jaskier asked, jumping off of the fence he had been sitting on.

"My best lead. He's been a sickly man recently according to the locals, looks the worst around the full moon cycle. The disappearances in the woods would be explained if he really lived there."

"Did the kids tell you where his hut is?"

Geralt gave a curt nod. Jaskier smiled fondly, waving at the kids as they left the village. The weather was warm and pleasant, perfect for a stroll. He decided not to take out his lute, just enjoy the forest environment. Geralt rode silently beside him, no doubt looking around and listening intently. Jaskier let him, stayed silent for a change.

At one point Geralt stopped Roach and dropped from her saddle, examining something in the grass beside the earthy path. Jaskier ventured closer to see what he was doing, and saw red splotches in the dry grass.

"Human blood." Geralt looked up into the bard's eyes and stood, drawing his silver sword. "Stay close behind me."

Jaskier nodded, following the witcher closely as they inched further into the darkest parts of the forest. They found her lying on a patch of red dirt, insides spilled out of her in a gruesome mess, rotten and chipped away by animals. Jaskier felt his stomach twist in disgust, fighting back the urge to gag. Even after years of traveling he was sickened by scenes like this.

Geralt knelt beside her, examining every detail "Been dead for weeks. Animals did a number on her, but she's mostly intact still. This has to be a territory of some kind, the animals wouldn't have left her otherwise. Deep clawmarks, liver's missing, confirms my suspicion. Werewolf."

Jaskier frowned. He didn't like werewolves. Not that he liked any other beast Geralt had to hunt down in general, but their fate was just so tragic. Humans turned into bloodthirsty animals who tore apart anyone in their way, even forced to hurt loved ones when it came down to it. It was worse than death, having to see the people around you wither away in your own bloody hands, unable to put an end to it.

"Tracks." the witcher moved to follow the trail, sniffing and listening. 

As they moved in deeper they finally came upon an old wooden hut, where Geralt told Jaskier the werewolf scent was strong. They knocked on the door, but no answer came. Geralt let himself in, as he tended to do in cases like this. They looked around, but didn't find a whole lot of information.

"Geralt," Jaskier called, clutching a letter in his hands. He found it beside a very poor excuse of a bed in the corner. Geralt went to him, leaning over his shoulder, pulling the letter closer to his face to read it. As he did so his fingers brushed Jaskier's, his beard grazed the bard's cheek, sending warm tingles through his body.

He waited for the witcher to finish reading, trying his best not to blush too noticably. But he knew Geralt probably noticed, with his sharp senses and all. When he leaned back from the bard, Jaskier's heart calmed down a little.

"Hmm. He was looking for a cure."

"Can you cure him?" Jaskier asked. The letter came from a herbalist who the man had contacted. She had no cure for his condition though, it was outside the realm of her practices. She suggested contacting a sorceress or a sorcerer instead.

Geralt looked at him, but then averted his gaze "I could brew a potion. But It's not that simple. This man has been killing locals for months."

Jaskier grimaced "He can't help it, can he?"

The witcher looked at him again, something very close to surprise on his face "No. I suppose not."

"Then we ought to help him return to his formal self."

Jaskier saw his eyes soften, the corner of Geralt's mouth twitch, something he knew to be a rare almost smile he reserved mostly for his friend. "The full moon cycle starts tomorrow. I'll brew the potion tonight, tomorrow we'll find his lair. Has to be nearby."

The bard beamed at him triumpthly, following Geralt back to Roach. They had to get a few ingridients, buy silver chains, and find a place to brew the potion. They also informed the locals about the dead body, who turned out to be a girl missing for a few days now. Geralt gave strict instructions about burying her and avoiding necrophages digging up the body. Their rented room at the local inn turned out to be a suitable place for potion making, there Geralt set up his brewing station and got down to work. 

Jaskier watched him from the bed silently, as his hands cut through leaves and ground them together, as he measured portions and added them to the boiling cauldron sitting in the fire. Geralt stirred the brewing liquid when it had to be stirred, set it aside to cool off once he deemed it finished, after sniffing it thoroughly to make sure it was going to be effective.

"It's done." Geralt informed him gruffly, stripping from his shirt and breeches. Jaskier did his best to avert his eyes and undressed as well, slipping into a light sleeping shirt. The witcher liked to sleep in as little clothing as possible, which was kinda distracting, but Jaskier wasn't going to complain.

"Thank you," Jaskier told him softly when they were both settled under the covers, facing each other.

"For what?" Geralt's bright eyes searched his face in the darkness.

"For making the potion. I know you have to make hard decisions, and I spoke selfishly."

"Hmm." for a while that was all the witcher said, then he nudged Jaskier to turn around and slide closer to him. It was how they slept often these days, pressed warmly together. The bard didn't think his friend would ever agree to something like this, let alone suggest it in the first place, but it made sense with how cold nights were getting even in rented rooms. It was nice though, comforting, being enveloped in his heat. 

He shivered when he felt Geralt rumble against the back of his neck "You weren't selfish Jaskier. You just care."

Jaskier smiled softly and closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion of the day take him, safely in the arms of his witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part 2 :D Let me know if you'd like to see that happen. Also let me know what you thought of this so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaskier-"

"No, Geralt. For the last time, I won't stay here."

Geralt felt a wave of frustration coiling in his abdomen as Jaskier met his gaze stubbornly. He didn't even raise his voice at the witcher. Normally Geralt found that refreshing about the bard, the fact that he wasn't afraid of him, that he was brave or stupid (or both) enough to push his buttons. But now wasn't the time to be stubborn. He clenched his hands into fists, breathed deeply through his nose as he fought to resist the urge to just grab the man and shake some sense into him.

"Just listen to me Jaskier. This is going to be very dangerous." he spoke calmly instead.

"Come on Geralt, every job you take on is dangerous. Does that stop me from following you anyway?"

"No. But I'm not just going to kill a beast this time. I have to restrain him, wait until the full moon retreats. He could break loose and kill you. I can't let that happen."

Jaskier's face softened a little at that "And I very much appreciate you looking out for me my dear witcher. But I can't let you face him alone when it was my idea to cure him in the first place."

Geralt really hated how warm the bard's endearments made him feel, how they weakened him when he was really trying to deny him something. He should know better by now than to try to talk Jaskier out of something. Just looking into those bright blue eyes framed by soft brown locks quickened his heart, something a witcher should have a handle on as far as he was concerned. But he didn't. And that should bother him more, the fact that this wonderful human has him wrapped around his finger. But it doesn't. He can't bring himself to care much when Jaskier just stays. He's always there, someone he could always come back to after a boring, almost lonely, and long winter at Kaer Morhen.

"I'm sure I could help you in some way." Jaskier brought him back from his thoughts, voice calm and expression relaxed, confident that Geralt wouldn't refuse him.

The White Wolf huffed, admitting defeat "Fine. We find his lair first, and then I'll figure out what to do with you."

Jaskier grinned triumpthly in return, already changing the topic to the two of them getting some breakfast before they head out. He kept chattering away while they ordered some breakfast and ate at a table in one of the more peaceful corners of the inn.

Geralt barely answered him, content just listening to his bard's bright and cheery voice dance around him as he spoke. They made for the forest again once they had enough to eat, well past noon, with a long silver chain around Geralt's shoulder. Finding the werewolf's lair wasn't too hard, the witcher only needed to follow his scent snaking through the dark woods. They stopped to destroy a Nekker nest on the way, which delayed them a little. Jaskier did almost fall into the opening into the cave system though, only saved by his friend's sharp reflexes.

"Thank you dear, would have broken my neck if it wasn't for your gallant efforts," Jaskier pat Geralt's chestplate with a nervous breath and broke away from him, standing at a reasonable distance from the hole.

"This is why I wanted you to stay back, Jaskier." Geralt grumbled, inspecting the cave opening. It looked easy enough to climb from up there.

"Of course you did. But let's not pretend I listen to you too much when it comes to that kind of thing."

"Hmm." the witcher dropped down onto the first ledge effortlessly, looking up at the bard, expectantly extending his arms.

"What?"

"Come on," he gestured "I'll catch you."

Jaskier hesitated, but then adjusted the lute on his back and sat on the edge of the opening. "You better," he huffed under his breath as he pushed himself down, falling into Geralt's hands with a yelp.

As Geralt gripped his waist and held him close for a moment, he couldn't help but marvel over how light the bard felt in his hands. And how close they were. That thought finally made him lower Jaskier gently to the ground.

"Thanks." Jaskier cleared his throat.

They climbed the rest of the way down much like that. The more Geralt held him, the more he found he wanted to hold Jaskier in his hands again. Not in a murky and dark cave, though. Maybe he didn't know where exactly. All he knew was that he wanted the bard closer. He tried to will these thoughts away for now. He was working afterall.

Geralt drew his silver sword and lit a torch, inspecting the cave as they walked deeper and deeper. The werewolf scent, the smell of blood and decay was almost overwhelming. Jaskier must have felt something too, he stayed so quiet Geralt would have forgotten about him if not for the sound of his steps behind him.

He mapped out the cave vaguely. The tunnel in which they came through led to a bigger chamber, with two smaller ones most likely carved out by water, and another tunnel leading outside through a mouth in the nearby mountain.

"So what now?" Jaskier asked him once he made a sweep of the tunnels and chambers. He found a chest with riches in it, a gauntlet and a chest armor, a crumpled letter. Must have been the personal belongings of some unfortunate traveler.

"We wait for night to come."

"Okay. And what's the plan exactly?"

"I capture the beast, you stay out of harm's way."

"Is that so?"

Geralt nodded, daring Jaskier to object. And of course the bard did. That annoying and wonderful idiot.

"I could distract him though. Think this scenario through. I sit here, playing, singing. He comes in, completely baffled by me, while you hide and wait for him, and then jump him the minute he comes close enough. The acoustics are perfect in this cave. Almost as if it was made to hold a performance."

It was a very dangerous plan. A lot of things could go wrong, and that much Geralt told the bard as well. But he couldn't deny that not having to dance with the beast first would make things a bit easier, faster. The witcher sighed, while Jaskier watched him "Are you certain you want to do this? I could make a mistake and he could kill you."

"I trust you Geralt. Besides. I've seen you in action before. Chaining a werewolf isn't something I'm worried you are incapable of doing." Jaskier winked at his friend. Those winks of his did things to Geralt's body that he would prefer to ignore.

"Very well. I'll meditate until night falls. You can...do whatever you want." Geralt stomped away, sitting on his legs at a corner, out of sight. He tried to calm his thoughts, forget the ridiculous bard and his warm eyes, his easy smile, that wink, that infuriating swagger he carried himself with. "Stupid bard..." he sighed under his breath.

He blinked his eyes open just before his internal clock would tell him that the sun has gone down. He rose to his feet a little stiffly, his joints protesting. He wasn't entirely unaffected by his age.

Jaskier was idly thrumming away on his lute, humming some song. He seemed to be in a good mood, considering the circumstances. His sweet voice carried across the cave, filling it effortlessly even though Jaskier wasn't very loud.

"Geralt!" his bard grinned when he spotted him, setting his lute aside to stand.

"He'll be here soon. We better be ready." Geralt said gruffly.

"Sure. But what are we doing exactly?"

"You play, distract him. I'll be ready with the chain in that chamber," he pointed to the chamber on their right "Take this, just in case. If you see him struggle too much throw it at his feet. But make sure you're far away from him."  
Jaskier took the silver bomb from Geralt a little uncertainly, but nodded seriously.

"And take this. It's not much, but it's silver." Geralt then handed him his silver knife, handle first. As Jaskier took it their fingers brushed, sending a jolt of electricity through Geralt. He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Thank you Geralt. I'm sure I won't need them though. You're good at your job."

The witcher tried very hard to ignore his friend's warm smile, instead occupying himself with checking the silver chain and collecting it around his shoulder.

"Better to have them and not need them. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jaskier sat back down and took his lute in his hands "We're about to have an audience. What shall I sing?"

* * *

The werewolf showed up not long after the Moon appeared behind the mountains, peeking through the forest. Geralt waited in the small side chamber, flat against the murky cave wall, listening. Jaskier's sweet melodies filled the cave, bouncing around restlessly. Geralt wouldn't admit that voluntarily, but he loved his bard's voice. He was a skilled singer, his voice was clear and pleasant even when he was just humming. He had to remind himself why he was there, turning his attention to other sounds.

Then he heard it.

The tentative steps, something on all fours, growling and huffing, long claws catching on stone. Geralt took a step away from the wall to better see where the sounds came from, squinting in the darkness. He had downed a dose of Cat, even though a torch flickered at Jaskier's feet. He saw the beast approach, snarling.

Geralt gripped the chains in his hands tighter as the beast neared them, coming dangerously close to Jaskier, who had been playing with his eyes closed. But now he opened them, and his hands stilled on the strings, his voice died. The beast seemed to freeze as well.

That was when Geralt bounced on him.

There was struggle, and painful howling as the chains burned at the werewolf's skin, trying to scratch and bite at Geralt. But the struggle was futile, the more he moved the tighter the witcher bound him with the chains, grunting as he pinned the beast to the ground until he was whimpering pitifully.

"Geralt?" Jaskier asked in a small voice, standing a few feet away from them.

"He's bound." Geralt huffed.

Jaskier let out a relieved breath, hand on his chest "Thank the gods. What do we do now?"

The witcher cast the whimpering and withering form on the ground a glance, shrugging "We wait a little for him to calm down, then I'll make him drink the potion."

So they sat on the rock Jaskier had occupied before, watching as their captive seemed to be moving in his chain less and less. Finally he was merely whining low in his throat, sniffling like a child.

"Please..." he rasped out.

Jaskier jumped a little, one hand instinctively going to grab Geralt's arm. "He speaks?"

"It appears he does," Gerlat sighed, moving to kneel by the werewolf's side "I brew you a potion. If you drink it, your curse goes away. Will you cooperate, or do I have to shove it down your throat?"

The beast whimpered again, louder this time "Please. I'll do anything. Make the pain go away, please!"

Geralt arranged him into a sitting position and pulled a vial from one of his pouches, twisting the cap off "Open your mouth, and stay still. If you bite me, I'll kill you."

He nodded franatically in answer, sobbing, and opened his mouth wide. Geralt poured the potion on his tongue, watching his movements carefully, but he seemed to be obeying.

"Swallow."

Geralt rose to his feet as the beast gulped loudly, shuddering and moaning before he passed out.

"Is he...?" Jaskier frowned.

"Asleep. The potion needs some time to take effect. We'll have to wait until sunrise."

And so they waited. At some point Jaskier fell asleep leaning against Geralt's shoulder, and the witcher didn't mind at all. He listened to the bard's calm breathing for a while, but eventually he dozed off as well. He startled awake when he heard a loud ghasping noise, realizing that he had slept through the night. Jaskier jumped a little, groggily blinking and looking around until his gaze came to rest upon the man sitting against the wall.

"What...What happened? Who are you? Why am I in chains?" he asked in a panicky voice.

Geralt stood up and helped him to his feet, untying the chains around him "You were cursed. You turned into a werewolf. I'm a witcher, I took a contract to kill you."

"Kill me?" the man squeaked, trying to get away from his hands, but he was still mostly tied up.

"Yes. But I cured you instead. You're free now."

"Free..." he seemed at loss for words as he stood there, staring at the witcher and the bard "I...don't know what to say. How to express my endless gratitude. You saved my life."

"In a way. But you have to leave this town, maybe even the country. You've killed many people under the curse."

"Y-Yes. Of course." he grimaced, brows furrowed in guilt "The townsfolk probably won't pay you now, but I have something of value in a chest under the cot in my hut. Come with me, take it as payment."

Geralt agreed, he and Jaskier went with him to his cottage. They parted ways there, with the promise that he would leave the area for good, voicing how bad he felt about the things the curse made him do.

Back in town the commonfolk weren't too happy with Geralt's bluff. He told them the werewolf was gone, probably moved to a different territory for some reason. They didn't call him out on it, but he could tell that they knew he was lying through his teeth.

Jaskier tried to smooth out the situation a little, but it didn't do a whole lot of good.

In the end they had to leave the village, but it didn't matter. The riches he found in the lair and the little someting they got from the cured man was enough payment for the job, and Geralt felt better knowing he didn't have to kill a man, even if he had looked like a monster at the time.

And he was content moving on, with Jaskier by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a two chapter fic, and I debated posting the first draft of chapter 2 for a long time, but ultimately I wanted to include Geralt's perspective too. Sue me haha I'll post the last chapter soon.  
> Let me know what you think about this though.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

The market was buzzing with life.

Jaskier walked side by side with Geralt on the busy street framed by market stalls, with people shouting about their sales, trying to haggle for a bargain. He cast a curious sideglance at his friend, who quite uncharacteristically was still sticking with him. Normally he would have avoided Jaskier and his friendly banter with the locals, his maticilous trip from merchant to merchant to find the best provisions for their trip forward, possibly browse tailors' wares. Grealt would instead look at weapons and armors displayed, or go to a local herbalist and buy ingridients for his potions, stock up on medical supplies.

At least maybe a few weeks ago he would have done that. But now he was walking closely with Jaskier, with a lot more relaxed expression than he would usually allow himself. He didn't grunt at anyone who stopped Jaskier to compliment his singing voice or gush about how much they love his songs, how much they enjoyed his performance the previous night. He just stood by patiently, looking around while he waited for the encounter to come to an end. It was nice in a way, but also kind of suspicious. At some point Jaskier had to wonder if he should be worried.

He had been noticing little things like this about Geralt since they had taken that werewolf contract. Geralt brew the potion to cure the poor man, and they went out to find his lair before night fell. They made the plan to have Jaskier play music and distract the werewolf when he returned to his hideout, while Geralt hid with the silver chains they had bought for the occasion, ready to ambush him, take him by surprise.

The townsfolk didn't pay them after the man was cured, Geralt lied that the werewolf was gone and they couldn't find it. It wasn't good for his image but it was the right thing to do. At least Jaskier thought so, and he was grateful his friend was willing to do all this, that he wasn't the type to kill every creature coming his way. People could say what they wanted, Jaskier knew Geralt was a good man at heart.

Throughout the weeks following that Geralt seemed more and more...warm. Slightly. It wasn't a huge change, anyone else wouldn't even have noticed it, but traveling with someone all the time helps you to understand them better and pick up on the small things about their behaviour. He wasn't as grumpy, as easily irritable, as distant for whatever reason. He slept with Jaskier tucked against him every night and woke up still holding the bard, went out of his way to talk more even if it wasn't easy for him. It wasn't strictly a bad thing, Jaskier just didn't know why it was happening. He had a feeling he shouldn't complain, things can make a turn for the worse very quickly.

Especially with Geralt. The man was reserved, let his emotions gather and only let them out ever so often, and usually it was a disaster. The last time it happened...well, Jaskier ended up not talking to him for a month. But it had been hard to stay upset with the witcher after he sought out the bard, offered his apologies and any punishment Jaskier could think of to make up for the hurtful things Geralt had told him. Jaskier of course had wanted nothing more than to forgive Geralt, and all he asked was that next time he feels angry and sad, talk more civilised instead. They were friends afterall, and Jaskier wanted to be there for him. Geralt swore he would do that, or at least try his best. He and Jaskier were both aware that things wouldn't be perfect, but that was to be expected. And Geralt ended up avoiding Yennefer a lot more purposefully, uncomfortable with the things the djinn's spell did to the two of them. Not to mention Jaskier's complaints about her.

Despite all that Geralt and Jaskier were good together. At least the bard thoughts so. When they first met, Jaskier had felt that Geralt would do anything to leave him behind, but now he felt that the witcher would come back for him even if he made a show of leaving out of annoyance.

"Jaskier,"

The bard hummed absently in answer, lost in his thoughts as he browsed the fresh fruit and vegetables put out on sale "Yes Geralt?"

"Would you...like to spend the winter at Kaer Morhen?"

At first Jaskier didn't process the question properly, but as soon as it registered, he whipped around to face the witcher so fast he thought he might faint.

"What?" he squeaked in a very manly fashion.

Geralt's face was soft in amusement as he looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. That look on him should not be legal, Jaskier decided with flushed cheeks.

"Do you want to ride to Kaer Morhen with me? I figured-- You've asked to come before. Do you still want to?"

The air left Jaskier by the time Geralt finished the sentence. He couldn't believe what he was asking him. Asking if he _STILL_ wanted to?! OF COURSE HE _STILL_ WANTED TO! He'd been intrigued since the first time it was brought up. But he thought it was too touchy to bring up over and over, from the way Geralt talked about the place, how secretive he was about it. Except...now he was asking if he wanted to go with him. He couldn't help but be a little worried at that.

"Are you sure?" he asked the witcher with furrowed brows "I'd love to spend the winter with you, and meet your family. But...I thought it was kind of a secret witcher place."

"It is. I just...I trust you. And we've been good together for a while now. I thought it was an appropriate time to offer."

It was really hard for Jaskier to contain the bubbling warm feeling in his chest at his friend's words. He wanted to tackle and hug the life out of the big oaf, but he knew that probably wasn't a good idea. He settled for a warm grateful smile, felt some tears gather in his eyes as he looked back at Geralt.

"It would be my honor, truly. Yes, I want to go with you."

It was a tender moment, Geralt sharing a smile with him, somehow equally warm despite being small on his face.

As nice as that moment was, it backed up Jaskier's suspicions about something going on with Geralt, and he wanted to find out what it was. He wasn't...dying, was he? That can't be possible, he thought. Witchers don't get sick, do they? These thoughts made him even more worried.

So, Jaskier being totally himself, couldn't help but wonder and eventually ask the witcher head on about his recent change in attitude.

"Are you feeling well Geralt?" he opted for a casual question as they sat in the darkest corner of a local inn that night, hot steaming soup set in front of them with freshly baked bread. He had put on an excellent show about an hour back, and his coin purse was full. Well, full for now. He had to pay for their room and meal.

"Yes. Why, are you not?" Geralt narrowed his eyes at him.

"No no I'm fine," Jaskier snorted, stirring the contents of his bowl absently with a spoon "It's just...you seem different recently."

"Different." the witcher deadpanned with a blank look.

"Well, maybe this particular moment isn't the best example. You're as grouchy as always." the bard smiled, explaining in a cheery voice "But I've noticed that you stay closer to me a lot more. And...you asked me to go with you for the winter. Have you heard something? Is there a bounty on my head or something? Am I in danger?"

Geralt shifted in his seat and looked down at his soup, with an expression close to what would be called anxious in his case "You're not in danger Jaskier. Not more than usually at least."

The bard exhaled in relief at that "Oh thank gods. But, you're not sick, are you?"

A flash of bewilderment and amusement crossed Geralt's face as he leaned back in his seat "I'm not sick. I just...like being closer to you."

Jaskier did not expect this answer, the honesty of the statement, this moment of vornulability. And okay, It wasn't like he confessed to anything in grand words, but with Geralt it meant a lot. He was a man of fewer words, a lot more blunt.

Warmth rushed to his cheeks, spreading to his ears as he choked on a breath. "Oh..." was all he could get out as they stared at each other.

"Does it bother you?" Jaskier saw one of Geralt's hands close into a fist on the table, the corner of his left mouth twitching down for a micro second. 

"No, of course not!" he quickly laid his hand over Geralt's to reassure, rushing to explain "It's nice actually. Just unexpected. I like you close too."

"Hmm..." Geralt relaxed his hand, sliding it out from under Jaskier's to take it in his own.

Jaskier smiled as he did so, a little bashfully. He wasn't used to Geralt being so affectionate in public. They were pretty hidden away but still! It was a bit exciting in a way. 

What he absolutely did not expect was Geralt rising in his seat, leaning over their table to hover close to the bard's flushed face. He looked deeply into Jaskier's eyes, searching for any sign of discomfort, before he closed the gap between them and planted a warm kiss on Jaskier's slightly parted lips.

Jaskier's brain short circuited in that moment, and unfortunately it was over before he could realise what was happeing. And that he couldn't let happen. Before Geralt had the chance to pull back completely he took the witcher's face in his hands and kissed him, sighing at the way his beard sratched his skin. So different from the kisses he was used to, but so amazing at the same time.

He let Geralt go a little breathlessly, let him sit back down with a hammering heart. From the way the bastard was smirking he was definitely hearing it.

Jaskier cleared his dry throat "I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

"Me neither."

 _'Liar,'_ the bard thought as he stared into Geralt's gleaming eyes, dark with undeniable hunger. Which really just reflected his own growing desire for the man sitting in front of him.

"Room?"

"Room." Geralt half growled in agreement. The sound sent shivers down Jaskier's spine.

They spent the rest of the night kissing the living daylight out of each other, among other things, and fell asleep tangled together. This winter was going to be a long and eventful one, and Jaskier was very much looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods I feel so stupid xd I was so wrapped up in my exams I forgot to post this after I promised to do it right after the second chapter. Sorry about that, but now it's complete!
> 
> Let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as always :)


End file.
